Purple Love
by thefangirlslair
Summary: Because when you mix red and blue, you get a purple hue. Their love might be not as vivid as green or as bright as yellow - but Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura has always been perfect for each other. And they always will be. [Sasusaku Narutoverse one-shot/ficlet collection. Ratings may vary]
1. Always Something About

**Always Something About**

There has always been something sacred to him just by watching her get dressed.

Maybe it's the way her hair brushes her naked shoulders, or the way her clothes hug her lithe figure, or the way her eyes tease — it always makes him feel serene.

He doesn't know how to describe it, really. It's like entering a holy temple or church or whatever, and that you know that what you're experiencing at the moment is godly; so godly that it makes him pray to all the gods out there to let him experience watching her dress every single day of his entire life.

He watches as she cranes her neck sideways, back and forth, and hear her lovely bones crack. He watches as she closes her emerald orbs and opened her mouth to release a soft moan of relief. He watches as she turns around and opened her eyes, letting her gaze found his in the mirror on her dresser.

There has always been something about their eye contacts, even when they were still children. It only takes one look, and they already know what they're thinking about, their battle tactics, their feelings.

It only amplified when they became more than friends. One eye contact, and she's blushing and his cheeks are dusted pink and his pinky curls on hers.

It's at its peak when they became husband and wife. One glance from his dark ones to her vivid eyes, and she's biting her lip and he's fighting for self-control and they clash together as one, as they have always been.

One look is all it takes now, and he is on his feet, his eyes still on hers by the mirror, and she's giving that soft smile reserved only for him, and he's reaching out by his sole hand, and he found grace and redemption and home in those pink locks and that creamy white naked back.

He towers over her as he wraps his lone arm around her naked form, relishing the warmth and glow of her beautiful body against him. He missed this so much.

No words are needed. He knows that his wife knows of his habit of watching her get dressed. He usually do it by the bed, only his eyes following her every move. But now he has this need to touch, and feel, and worship.

He watches through their reflection the whole time she's putting on her clothes. Those pretty little panties and that tight little skirt. He helps her hook her black little bra and salivates when she puts on these red little blouse that perfectly accentuate her beautiful little body while giving him that perfect little smile that made his fragile little heart skip a beat and his knees go a little weak.

He's so overwhelmed by beauty and passion she radiates that he steps back until his legs bump the bed and he sits down just to admire his wife's beautiful back profile. His wife turned around to face him, her gorgeous face all in its naked glory. Not even a speck of anything but a constant blush from being with him and the natural pink of her plump lips, he's captivated.

 _How can she look so beautiful after all this time? How can she look like this after all the shit I've put her through? How can she look so much like a dream?_

It runs through his head every morning like this one ever since they got married. Even after 12 years of being husband and wife, he still asks himself what good did he do in his lifetime to deserve her; to deserve her undying love and loyalty and devotion.

It must've been reflected in his eyes for she gave him this achingly beautiful smile and she walked towards him and ran her hands through his hair. He closes his powerful eyes and bathes in her comfort and understanding, his hand finding its way to her thighs and hips and waist, back to her shoulder blades and nape just to pull her down and receive his love the only way he knows how.

He kisses her. He kisses her full and soft and true. He kisses her with reverence and faith and love. He kisses her because she's the only person he couldn't live without. He kisses her because she's the only woman he has ever loved next to his mother when he thought he could never love again. He kisses her because she, and the family they made, are the only reasons he's kept grounded on this earth and that he's forever thankful for them.

He kisses her because she's the only woman he's ever been inside of and if he could only choose, he will never leave her body for the rest of his life. He kisses her because she's the only person capable of getting him on his knees if it could only mean she'll never leave him. He kisses her because only she can make the great Uchiha Sasuke blush and beg and feel loved with just one look.

He kisses her because she is his wife, and she is Uchiha Sakura.

—

There has always been something sacred to him just by watching her get dressed. But there will also always be something more just by watching her undress.

This is his religion now.

 _~fin~_

 _(A/N: And SasuSaku is mine! Lol 😂)_


	2. Homecoming

**Slight warning ahead, though. Heads up! Xoxo**

* * *

 **Homecoming**

If there is one thing I love about making love to Sasuke, it's with the way he suddenly pauses in the middle of his thrusts, and just give me a smile.

Not a smirk. Not a devilish grin. Not even a tiny version of that said smile.

A big one — a real, rare and boyish smile I only see once in a while. Just like right now.

My mind fogs and I couldn't think straight, especially with how he makes me feel whenever he does anything unusual. His thrusts became harder and deeper when he suddenly lifted his head away from my neck and still his movements.

I saw his gorgeous face hovering above me, sweaty and flushed and everything I have ever dreamed of. He looks down at me, still panting from the exuded effort of his powerful hips, and takes my breath away when he smiled.

"Hi," he murmured. Since I step foot on our bedroom, that's the first word he said to me. And as if he isn't buried within me, I'm pretty sure I'm as red as his favorite fruit, and he only just said that two-letter word. I'm hopeless.

My lips automatically gave the smile back at him and whispered, "Hi you back."

Those dark eyes that I love very much was steady but soft, radiating a glow I couldn't remember seeing from him. I shyly asked as my fingers trace his sexy lips, "What's with you today?"

He leaned down and kissed my mouth softly once.. and then again, and again. "You're back," he softly said as his lips traveled again to my neck and shoulders, then up to my ear. I fought back a moan.

Then he added, "Maybe I just missed you."

Goosebumps broke out of my skin because he isn't the type to be vocal about anything especially his feelings. But when he does, he always hide his face away from my scrutinizing gaze, just like he did now. I stifle a chuckle. What a baby. Seconds later, I can hear myself moan his name as I felt him flex his thigh muscles and grind his pelvis hard to mine. Obviously, that wasn't the right time to laugh at him.

 _Oh my god_.

In return, I wrapped my legs around him tighter and ran my hands and fingers all over his broad back. I felt him bite that sensitive space between my neck and shoulder as he bit back his groan. I smirked, his back has always been his most erogenous zone.

"I've only been away for two weeks, Sasuke-kun. You missed me this much?" I almost blush at the tone my voice made. I couldn't even believe my voice could be that breathy and desperate. To be honest, I sounded so horny. More like a bitch in heat. _Shannaro!_

Sasuke didn't answer back. Instead, I felt him smirk against my clavicle then pulled out of me and switched our positions. Now he's underneath me and staring up at me with his eyes, his earlier black in his right bled with crimson and his piercing purple in his left. He licked his lips as I felt those mismatched orbs trail up and down. I tremble and he knows it.

 _He's so hot._

I return his smirk, praying to every gods that I look as sexy as he is, though I know I will never be. "Now you know the feeling, huh?"

He returned his eyes on mine and swore that I saw a flicker of regret that passed. My heart lurches in guilt for a second then returned to its pounding rhythm when he pulled me down to him so that our chests are pressed together.

He raised his lone hand to cradle my face and run his thumb against my panting lips. I saw him close his eyes and his breath ticked my mouth as he answered back.

"Aa."

My heart aches a little. I wanted to punch myself for making that dumb retort and opened my mouth to say sorry when he continued with his eyes still closed.

"I've been away for so many years. Two weeks shouldn't have been an issue to me. I shouldn't even complained like a child to the dobe when you left. Compared to how long you waited for me, I should've shut my mouth."

I could barely hear his words. It's almost as if he doesn't want me to hear them. I just know he's talking because I can feel his lips move against mine. It's taking all that I have not to press them together.

I shook my head no and put my hand to his face, "No. I like it."

I saw him open his eyes and looked straight up at me. I leaned my weight on my hands placed on either side of his head to put more space between our faces. My hair that has gotten longer over the years fell down around my face as I smiled down at my husband and said, "I missed you too, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes shone and I could swear I would've been blinded if I have looked at it a bit longer, but my eyes closed automatically when I felt his hand left my face and guided my hips to move.

I flicked my hair to the other side with my other hand as I felt them sticking to my neck bathed in sweat and continued to ride him slow and hard. I peeked a bit and saw his eyes half-open, never taking his eyes off me as I move up, down and around.

It's getting too hot and I'm burning up from the inside as he looks at me that way. No one can last when Uchiha Sasuke looks at you like this.

"S-Stop looking at me like that," I breathed through my mouth. "P..please.."

He suddenly sit up and wrapped his arm around me before he attacked my lips with his. I kissed him back with everything I got and moaned when I felt his tongue invade my mouth.

His hand grabbed my ass still grinding down on him and pushed it harder as he pushed back inside me. My legs still wrapped around his body feels like jelly and I couldn't see straight anymore. There's a knot deep inside me, so delicious and familiar and gods, I am so close.

Sasuke broke the kiss and breathed harshly against my mouth. His tongue licked the side of my lips, my jaw, then down to my throat as he reached my chest. He found his goal when his hot lips trailed down my breast and sucked hard.

With the sudden ecstasy I felt, I tighten my core around him that made his busy mouth leave my hardened peak and exclaimed a loud expletive.

"Fuck!", he groaned out. "Sakura.."

His voice was needy and strained and so goddamn hot that I did it again, just so I could hear my name in that tone of his. I've never heard him like this. Ever.

As I tighten my muscles inside, I gasped as he almost slapped my ass when he grabbed it to still my movements. He fought back using his mouth as he sucked and licked my throat up to my mouth, then pushed me down to fully recieve his punishing kiss.

And when we're finally back to our original position with him above me, he leaned his weight completely against me to move his hips faster. His face returned to the area below my ear and I can hear his soft moans and low growls and holy shit, they turned me on so much that I didn't even anticipate my sudden release.

"Sasuke!" I desperately called out to him as I felt my climax hit me. My nails dig onto his back and my back arcs, my mouth in a wordless open plea. I'm pretty sure I saw stars behind my close lids as I moan and moan louder when I heard him curse again.

His lone hand widen my thighs to accommodate his plunging hips and when he finally comes hard, he put it under my behind to push against him as if making sure I get every drop.

Feeling his hot release inside me made me delirious and it was like hedonism gone wild, but I'm aware of him murmuring my name under his breath as we both came down our highs.

"Sakura.."

Moments passed and I swear I must've passed out for a few minutes when I felt his hand brush my hair away. I opened my eyes and turned sideways at him.

I found myself at my back and Sasuke at his front. His eye is back to black and looking at me softly. His hand hovered on my face and traced his fingers down my chest and the middle of my breasts until he reached my stomach. My insides felt full of butterflies when he slightly got up to lean in and kissed my jaw. I couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke inhaled deeply against my face. My hands found his hair and caressed it affectionately. I missed this. What a perfect thing to get home to. It's so good to be back home.

 _Welcome home, shannaro!_

He looked down at me, bumped his nose to mine and softly whispered back my own thoughts because it is his, too.

 _Always have. Always will be._

"Welcome home, Sakura."

* * *

 _~fin~_

 _A/N: Hi! This is just a short one-shot fic, I just had a lightning bolt idea in the middle of the day and decided to write it down, especially that I am a bit scared to start writing the part 2 for Perpetual Winter. Lol. It's so hard! But whatever. I hope you enjoyed this one! Also, this is my first time to write in Sakura's POV. So yeah. Thank you always!_


	3. Okaerinasai

**Okaerinasai**

"Welcome home."

Bruised, exhausted and spent — that's how he was greeted by two of his most precious people. A façade of nonchalance will always be present, but only few can see the slight curl of his lips and the radiant glow from his eyes as they wrapped their arms around him.

It was a tough battle, but he never once thought they would ever lose. He was not alone; he will never be. He can see it clearly now unlike years ago when he was blinded by the rage and vengeance in his heart. Now he's here, surrounded by comfort and love from his beautiful family after a long fight, patching him up with their warmth.

Black orbs same as his looks up at him in silent awe and admiration, with her soft voice asking for time with her and promising him of dinner; reminding him of a time where he was the same old as she and receiving the same promise, but from a green-eyed girl in red.

Memories came flooding in his system as Sarada Uchiha grabs him by the arm, excited as a child can be, and Sasuke Uchiha smiles.

* * *

Hours passed by quickly and even with the training they did, both Sasuke and Sarada are exuding with energy. They went home greeted by the smell of food, the sight of their precious person, and the feel of her strong arms around them.

He has decided, and he's sure his daughter as well, that Sakura Uchiha is probably the best they could ever have.

As food was served and conversation was made, the Uchiha family once again shared the same dining table as they eat together; the same look as they watch each other; and the same feeling as they are finally one after a long time.

In the corner of his eyes, he watched as his daughter excitedly talk to her mother about their training. He listened half-heartedly for he was busy looking at his flesh and blood, bursting with energy and enthusiasm he never possessed. One, because he was never the type; and two, because he never really got the chance.

Dwelling with the past has never been a good idea. Besides, he already accepted that. He can finally say he's at peace with his present, and is looking forward for his future. It is all possible because of these two right here, and they're all made possible by one of them.

 _Sakura._

And as always, as if she can hear his thoughts, he saw his wife turn her eyes away from their still animatedly-talking child and met his.

Emerald eyes that has always been a constant ache in his heart looked straight at him — fierce and loving at once. He has no idea how one person could make his heart hurt. In a good way though, for his wife has always been a gentle soul. He felt his chest expanded as he sucked air when she gave him a soft smile before returning her focus on their daughter.

The night was quiet and his family is reunited, and Sasuke Uchiha smiles.

* * *

Home.

The word still tastes foreign in his mouth after all this time. His concept of this has always been different from others. Some call it a place where you were born and grew up in; others say it's more of a feeling rather than the actual meaning of it. Home is where the heart is, he heard a few times.

Maybe all of them are true. Maybe he will never know. Maybe he already knows it.

But as he retired for the night and closed their bedroom door after watching as his daughter falls asleep, he realized he's still learning the true meaning of it. He's learning it everyday, whether it's together with his family or apart from them.

His feet brought him to his wife, standing by the window with her back on him. He reached her and saw the familiar symbol of his family passed through generations etched on the back of her robe.

His fingers, once coated in revenge and hate but now purified by grace and love by this woman, traced it; earning a shiver from her. Inwardly, he reveled on the fact that after so many years of being married, being in love, being apart — he can still make her like this.

He knows that she knows. Their time is limited and he still has to go; to protect them from a distance, to love them from a distance. His eyes suddenly burned and he closed them, wishing he would never see the pain reflected in hers.

Moments passed and he felt her move. He never dared open his closed lids, afraid of what he'll see. His lone hand is white from being tightened too much. Whether it's to refrain from punching the window or for holding her, he doesn't know. All he knows is that it hurts.

He felt warm and soft hands travel from his stomach to his chest. Familiar surge of anticipation and desire came down to his whole being, igniting the spark she planted ever since she set him on fire when he first knew how it feels to be inside her, making the length of his spine tingle as the memory of hearing her moans last night flashed in his brain.

Her hand stayed against his chest, her other one held his face. He fought the urge to open his eyes when she cradled his face in her gentle hands and swiped her thumb on his bottom lip. He quivered from within.

Without even saying anything, he knew what she wanted. By then, he remembered his promise to himself — he will always try. For her. For them. For his family.

And so he opened his eyes, and met the familiar green of her irises.

He doesn't know what he expected in the first place. Deep inside, he knows he's still not worthy of her. So at the bottom of his recovering soul, he thought he will finally see the realization in her eyes that she deserves better. Maybe he also expected the disappoinment through them. Resentment? Exhaustion? Anger?

But his wife will always be herself — stubborn, loyal, and Sakura. He's met with relief that he's safe and sound; he's met with respect that only a fellow shinobi could understand; he's met with gratitude that he spent time with their eager daughter; he's met with concern that only a medic could exude; and he's met with fierce but quiet understanding that only a wife could give to her husband, especially when he's leaving her again.

He's met with different emotions from her just by looking at her eyes, and he felt it was too much that he looked away. Her hand cradling his face earlier looped with the other now on his neck. She's looking up at him as if he hung the moon for her and he's looking down at her feet, still reeling from the emotions she evoked from him.

Her fingers found his chin and slightly lifted it up to see him directly, and he shyly looked at her, ashamed of what he's been giving to her as her husband for the past decade.

And he saw love; in its rawest and truest form, reflected through the eyes he will always miss. It took his breath away.

Finally, he found the courage to wrap his lone arm around her and bury his face against her neck, pink strands of her hair ticking his cheek. He felt her arms embrace him back and hear soothing noises coming from her mouth caressing his heart. He pulled her in harder against him, knowing that this might be the last one for a long time. Tomorrow is another day, and tomorrow is another challenge for his emotional and physical strength to be away from her and their family.

But tonight, right now, he has _this_.

He has _her_.

He has _them_.

Home has lost its meaning to him for a very long time. But as he moves to the bed to bring them together once again, he thought:

Maybe home is when a taste of homemade cooking makes you feel like king; maybe home is how you teach your child how to breathe fire; maybe home is what anchors your whole being to reality that you are not alone and you are loved; maybe home is where you kiss your wife senseless and show her how happy she made you just for being yours; maybe home is why you're tearing up with your spouse as you make love, knowing that you won't see and hear and feel each other again like this for another long time.

Maybe home is _this_ — wrapped in the arms of Sakura Uchiha and hearing her beating heart, reminding you that you both have Sarada Uchiha through mutual respect and faith and love.

Knowing all these, he finally whispered to his thoughts, and Sasuke Uchiha smiles.

 _Welcome home._

* * *

 _~fin~_

 _A/N: Wow! Look who got inspired from today's episode from Boruto? Hahahha! Thank god we had some uchiha fam action, esp that hug and the whole softness from sasuke huhu i cried a bit. Please leave a review and click that heart button. Thank you for reading! Xoxoxoxo_

 _PS. Also, please bear with me with regards to the updates on perpetual winter. It's so hard to write, i have so much angst. I hope this will somehow be a good bribe. This is up on my tumblr as well! Thank u!_


	4. Omedetou

_Sakura,_

 _With only the moonlight to guide every stroke of my nimble fingers I'm still trying to write with, I'm writing this letter to you, hoping this would suffice for all the times you laid your heart out to me in smudges of ink and smell of home._

 _I'm desperately trying to find the right words to say. You know I have never been the kind that says the right things; does the right things. Hell, I've done things to you that no person should ever do to another. This made this letter so much harder to write — knowing that I'm trying to redeem myself to the woman who I almost lost because I was lost myself._

 _But then I remember that you're my wife and you chose to be._

 _You said yes under the shade of an old tree, looking at me with those bright eyes, blinding me with their brilliance and passion and love — so much love — that I couldn't even blink for one second to miss it. You breathed yes against my mouth, my neck, my heart; breathing life to everything I thought was already dead in me. You whispered yes over and over, tracing it against my skin and embedding it through my brain that I'm sure I will never forget the timbre of your voice when you said yes to being mine._

 _You chose me to be your husband and I am eternally grateful._

 _As I go another day without hearing the sound of your laughter and the feel of your soothing fingers, I thought of you and how lucky our daughter is hearing and feeling you there with her. I thought of how lucky everyone in the village is seeing you there and healing them. I thought of how lucky your friends are for having conversations with you and eating lunch with you. I thought of how lucky I am being yours._

 _I am yours, Sakura. I have never been so sure in my life when I asked you to marry me, and I am yours. Always._

 _Tonight as I write my heart out to you, I am looking at the moon, knowing that on the other side of the world you're looking at it too. We're under the same moonlight, you and I. I remember how your skin would glow and your eyes would shine even brighter, and I remember how my heart would skip a beat for you have always been so beautiful._

 _On your day, I can promise you a hundred different things — I can promise to eat on time, to use the cloak you brought when the nights are too cold, to look at the stars and think of you when the days are too lonely._

 _I can, but I won't. Because I can only do one thing, and that's to come home to you._

 _Mata kondo na, Sakura._

 _-S_

* * *

A flicker of chakra came from behind and Sakura couldn't tear her crying eyes away from the letter. Her heart was pounding mercilessly, knocking at her bones trying to claw out of her chest.

Warmth surrounded her — heart, body and soul. Warm chest on her back, warm breath on her neck, warm hand on her stomach. She folded the letter neatly and dropped it on the bed where she found it.

Strong but gentle hands gripped the lone one on her stomach and his eyes closed shut. He inhaled spring, the scent of his wife making everything else a blur. He heard a soft sniffle and the wild beat of his own heart.

He opens his eyes and he saw her turn around, bathed in the moonlight he was talking about in his letter. He lifted his only hand and touched her forehead with his two fingers.

He traced it to the slope of her nose down to her lips where he replaced it with his thumb. Soft lips puckered to kiss it and made Sasuke grasp her chin and lift it up. Her eyes glitter in the dark and it reminded him that not all things that shine are gold.

Sometimes, it's just Uchiha Sakura's eyes welcoming you home.

* * *

~ _fin_ ~

* * *

 _A/N: oh my god, i am alive dksnsks i'm back just because it's our queen's birthday uwu happy birthday to our queen uchiha sakura! sorry this was too short, i have no sleep so this would have to be enough for now lmao gotta sleep so ya... enjoy the rest of the sakura day!_


	5. A Sweet Revenge

_Sasuke-kun,_

 _This is more of your thing—pouring words through ink; but you know for you I will always try. I don't write long letters of my ever-confessed feelings for you; instead I make sure you feel it every time you come home to us... to me._

 _I remember weeping a few months back because of your letter and your unexpected return, no matter how brief it was. But more importantly, I wept because I was overwhelmed by the fact that no matter how much years have changed me, it didn't even change the fact that I still love you with all of me._

 _So on your special day when you come home, I wrote this letter to you, to remind you how much I am willing to try, to wait, to love; you. Forever._

 _I know how much you value our little family and how much longing you might be experiencing until now as you read this. I know every ounce of regret you have to be so far away every time and how much you want to spend time with Sarada. I know that even with the time we can never get back, you try your hardest to love us in your own way whenever you're here._

 _I want to say thank you, Sasuke-kun._

 _Just, thank you. I really don't know what else to say, shannaro! You know that I'd rather just say it to you but I want you to feel what I felt when you wrote me that letter on my birthday. I want you to hold my love literally in your hands and I want you to keep it in your back pocket every time you go away because that was what your letter did to me._

 _For your letter was my anchor to earth to remind me of your love, and I wish this letter would be your cardinal north back home. Always._

 _Thank you for carrying the burden of your mission. Thank you for taking care of yourself whenever you're away because you know we'll worry. Thank you for always coming home._

 _I remember the day you let me know of your feelings for me. We sat under the blanket of the summer sky that night, the wind was warm and my cheeks were warmer than usual because your hand was on mine and you're not one for tender touches. You're all angles and sharp edges and power, but that night reminded me that you're just the boy I love in all of his truthfulness._

 _You said the moon was beautiful and I was about to agree when the meaning of the words struck me like a blow to my gut, and I looked at your upturned face having the blush I always hide whenever I am with you._

 _I swear that I could never have loved you more than I did in that moment._

 _Sasuke-kun, you are the love of my life and this family we brought together is the fuel that keeps me going. You are my husband, and I am your wife as long as you'll have me._

 _No, scratch that. I am your wife forever and if you dare leave me for some other woman, you will never see the end of it!_

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

 _PS. I love you so much, anata. You make me happy. Always remember that._

* * *

"I hope it didn't suck," he heard the faint voice of her wife from behind. "You've always been better than me at that."

His lone hand shook infinitesimally as he put the letters back on the table and finally found the flowers she left for him, as she always does when he comes home.

He took the flowers in his hand and faced his wife.

She's leaning against the doorframe of their kitchen with her arms crossed, her head tilted in amusement and her eyes glowing like jades.

He leaned back his tired form against their dining table as he delicately gripped the flowers in his hand and looked at her in wonder. Is this what she felt when she read his letter?

 _How could you love me this much? How am I deserving of this?_

"Don't worry, that's not the only birthday gift I have for you. Besides..." she drawled on. If not because of his keen eyes, he wouldn't see the blush she's talking about in her letter. Then she murmured, "...your letter wasn't the only gift you gave me on my birthday."

His brain had gone haywire which reminded him of her birthday— the sounds of her moans, the feel of her mouth, the look in her eyes when they became one. And the entire night of endless teasing and pleasure. It was one of their best nights for sure.

He had to raise the flowers in his hands to cover the faint pink of his cheeks that is slowly traveling to his neck. He couldn't help but groan out her name in disbelief.

"Sakura.."

She really had to remind him of that night? His whole body is now taut in anticipation and he's not even been home for ten minutes. He held on tightly to the flowers on his hand, as if asking it to shield him from the surge of excitement he felt.

Familiar warm laughter followed and then he felt soft hands run through his chest up and cling to his neck. He slightly lowered his hand and peeked through the tiny petals to see his green eyes shining up at him.

"Happy birthday, anata."

She was so beautiful in their kitchen with the sunrays hitting her on her face that he couldn't help but finally lower his hand and give in with a tender kiss on her smiling lips. He felt her mouth moved as she smiled wider and kissed him back like she missed him.

They parted and when he opened his eyes, her eyes held the mischief he recognized he had back when he was teasing her.

"Now... are you ready to finally taste my sweet revenge, Sasuke-kun?"

He could only grip her waist and descend his mouth on hers, and his wife already knew his answer.

Their wordless teamwork has always been their forte after all.

* * *

~fin~

* * *

 _a/n: a day late, i know. but i'm hoping to at least make it before it turns 24th on EST lmao happy birthday to my forever anime crush, sasuke uchiha 🍅 this is also up on my ffnet so, give me reviews! also, sorry to all of you who are waiting for perpetual winter to update 😭 hopefully i can finish it, and all my other wip's, soon. but as always, thank you so much for reading my shit 💕_


End file.
